Help from an Unexpected Place
by proud ravenclaw
Summary: The war is going on and Ron and Hermione need to help Harry. They find help from the one and only Malfoy. He helps them save Harry. He finds himself in a deep situation leave or go with the one he loves.
1. The Attack

The Attack

Hermione lay in bed which was conveniently located in Ginny's room, she tossed and turned. She could not fall asleep. Hermione stared at the ceiling. She was worried about what was going to become of her, Ron, and especially Harry. She knew he wasn't going to come to Hogwarts no one would. With the war going on there was no way to tell what was going to happen.

Everyday Voldermort would gather more followers and each day there were more attacks on everyone who was not considered worthy of Voldermort. She wanted to go with Harry on his journey, but he wouldn't let her. Harry told her this was his battle and not anyone else's. He was most likely feeling this way because he believed and kept saying the death of Professor Dumbledore was his fault.

Hermione looked over at Ginny; she cuddled her pillow while mumbling something in her sleep. She couldn't take it anymore she grabbed her bathrobe and put her slippers on. Quietly she opened the door and headed downstairs.

Ron stared out his window unable to sleep as well. He looked around the room it was silent. He missed Fred and George's constant snoring. He needed his best mate with him and that took courage to say. Of course Hermione was there, but she wasn't the same as Harry. He had been talking to him by floo, but that was it. Ron would ask him where he was Harry would always leave. He never told Hermione about this, he vowed to Harry that she would not get hurt or involved. He has kept that promise for the past year. He would never forget the last words Harry had told him. "Take good care of her Ron, promise me you'll take care of Hermione; she needs a new hero now." Ron kept repeating those words in his head. CLANG! Ron grabbed his wand and headed downstairs quickly. CLANG! There was the noise again he headed to the kitchen.

"Bloody hell, where is it," Hermione said picking up the mess she had made.

Ron stood there at the doorway and smiled. It was just Hermione "his" Hermione. He knelt against the doorway. Hermione had really gotten a figure since he last saw her. Her hips had finally gotten her shape and her chest as well. She had become a voluptuous woman. He grew to love her, but for the past three years he hid his feelings. This would be the perfect time for him. He always assumed that it was Harry's fault. They just seemed to close to be just friends.

"So what are you looking for?" Ron asked her.

"The coffee grounds," Hermione said looking through the cabinets.

"Second cabinet to your right," Ron said pointing.

"Thanks, do you want some," Hermione said boiling the water, on the Muggle stove that Mr. Weasley had insisted on bringing home.

"Yeah," Ron said heading toward the table.

Hermione brought him the coffee in a mug and sat beside him. She took a sip from her own mug and sighed.

"So what are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Ron answered.

"I couldn't sleep; I'm just worried" Hermione said.

"What are you worried about?" Ron asked blowing the coffee.

"You know what I'm sleepy are you sleepy? I'm just going to go off to bed," Hermione said very quickly.

Hermione headed up the stairs rapidly, but quietly. Ron was left alone in the kitchen with an empty mug. He wondered why Hermione had left. He decided to ask her in the morning.

_Later..._

"Hermione, Hermione wake up," Ginny said shaking the bed. Hermione arose from the bed.

"My mum and dad are looking for you," Ginny said.

Hermione fixed herself quickly and headed downstairs. She saw Ron was sitting on the couch with his parents in front of him. She hoped she wasn't in any trouble she had just got here three days ago.

"Hermione good morning, will you please take a seat," The plump woman also known as Mrs. Weasley said in her merry voice. Hermione sat next to Ron and the couch made a squeaky sound at her placement.

"Well the Ministry of Magic is asking for help and we volunteered, so were asking you two to take care of Ginny and well because of the war you need to keep an eye on the house," Mr. Weasley told the two.

"Sure Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"We've set up some charms so no one could get in and we left some food," Mrs. Weasley added. "We also have left the fireplaces of friends you can contact if you need any help."

The married couple smiled and left. The two of them walked to the kitchen where Ginny was eating some cereal. Ron smiled and looked at her before sitting down.

"Ginny mum and dad are gone and you know what that means we are the boss of you," Ron said grinning while placing both his folded hands on his chin.

"What! That is so not fair!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny ignore Ronald, don't worry they'll be back soon," Hermione said giving Ron a disapproving look.

"They better be I'm not taking orders from a dung head like Ron," Ginny smiled and Ron gave a sarcastic laugh.

The day went by very slowly actually. Usually they would be outside having fun but with the high alert charms set up it was difficult to step outside without one of the sneakoscopes setting off. So the three wizard teens were cooped in the house without anything to do. All that was there was to watch Ginny, it was their responsibility.

"This is very fun" Ginny said as she threw a card on the table where they were playing Exploding Snap. Hermione detected the note of sarcasm in her voice but she didn't think Ron noticed at all.

"Look Ginny you are going to need to drop your attitude. You used to be better than this," Hermione lectured.

"Look I'm not telling you how to run your life so leave me alone," Ginny said calmly looking at her nails.

"No" Hermione said throwing her cards on the floor which all seemed to explode once they hit the table.

"Look you're not my mother you might be in charge of me, but that doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do," Ginny said getting up from the couch.

"No Ginny that's exactly what it means," Hermione said walking up to her.

"Ladies c'mon stop fighting," Ron said putting a card down where Ginny had left off.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Ginny and Hermione yelled in unison.

"Hermione, I don't hate you, I don't even consider you my friend your just a girl that hangs around my brother and boyfriend," Ginny said.

"Ex-Boyfriend," Hermione said correcting Ginny.

"No boyfriend, you're just trying to keep him to yourself!" Ginny yelled.

"I'm not, and if you hadn't hooked up with Harry just a few months ago, both Ron and I would have been helping Harry. No, he wants us to sit around and watch you, and you are being so ungrateful right now!" Hermione shouted

"Shut up Granger!" Ginny yelled.

Ginny got out of the living room and headed to her room she locked the door and stayed there for the rest of the night. Ron looked at Hermione he had never seen her act this way. Of course she was on Hermione's side because well Ginny _was_ acting like a bitch. Ron didn't speak to her for a while because if he knew one thing about Hermione it was that you let her calm down on her own.

Ginny was in her room she cuddled her pillow and sat in the corner of the room crying. _**She knew**_ Harry wasn't her boyfriend, but she loved him. _**She knew**_ if she locked Hermione and Harry in a room alone in a matter of time they would be kissing. _**She knew**_ Harry loved Hermione that's all he ever talked about when she was with him. _**She knew**_ Hermione loved him too she would always turn red when he put her arm around her or whispered something in her ear.

Ginny usually thought it was just because they were really good friends, but they weren't, there was always something more that neither would admit. There was even that one time where Harry had called her Hermione while walking down the black lake. Harry wasn't for Ginny. Harry was for Hermione.

It was midnight and Ron and Hermione were patrolling the house. Hermione and Ron noticed that she was clutching her wand. He also noticed that she was still mad on what happened in the afternoon by the way she stomped with each step she took. Ron began to wonder what had set both of them so mad, the fight wasn't even that big. He decided to walk up to her.

"Hermione hey," Ron said feeling foolish.

"Hello Ron," Hermione said.

"Can I ask you something?" Ron asked.

"Sure, what about?" Hermione asked.

"Why did you run when I asked you what was wrong last night?" Ron asked.

"Ron you know why. It's because of the war, and the murders, and Harry not being here and if you don't mind I don't feel comfortable talking about this," Hermione said in a firm tone.

Ron stopped in his tracks. He amused himself everything Hermione said didn't make sense to him. He noticed she was in the kitchen and ran after her. He sighed; the moonlight showed her beautiful pale skin and her chocolate eyes.

"You're beautiful" Ron sighed.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Oops did I say that out loud?" Ron said turning red.

"You did," Hermione said looking down trying to hide her flush of embarrassment.

Hermione knew Ron loved her for as long as she could remember. She could never really pick up the courage to ask him about it. She was always involved with Harry and his dangerous tasks. She fell in love with Harry but she never actually admitted to Ron or Harry. She kept it a secret. Hermione knew this wasn't the time to start a relationship with the war going on and all.

"Hermione I never told you this but I love you," Ron said. There it was he said it he broke the ice.

"Ron I'm sorry but it can't start now…not until after the war," Hermione said.

"Who said we're going to be alive after the war? Don't you get it we're going to die all of us. That's why I want to be with you before it's over," Ron said going up to hug her.

Hermione pushed Ron off of her. How could he say such a thing even if it is true?

"Ron, we can't and you know it. Plus how can you say we're all going to die? Harry will defeat him." Hermione said turning her back on him.

Ron ignored her he grabbed her by the waist and started sucking her neck leaving a mark. Hermione pushed him off again but he kept coming after her like a mad man. Ron pushed her against the wall making the items on the shelf shake.

CLANG!

A window broke in the living room startling Ron. He broke apart from Hermione and clutched his wand. Hermione grabbed her wand as well and headed to the living room. Two men in a black cloak with a skull masks on were there. They were holding onto a wand of their own.

"Hermione go wake Ginny and leave," Ron yelled.

As Hermione headed upstairs Ginny was already dressed and coming downstairs. Before Hermione could say anything Ginny headed to the living room and hexed a death eater coming in behind Ron.

"Ginny what are you doing Disapparateaway!" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't know how," Ginny said hexing another death eater.

"Then run!" Ron yelled, stupefying a death eater coming at Hermione from the side.

"Ron she can help us," Hermione said hexing three death eaters coming after her.

The more they fought the more death eaters showed up and attacked the house. They made Hermione bleed on her cheek. One of the death eaters gave Ginny a black eye. Another death eater hexed Ron on the back. The death eaters grabbed them on the collar of their shirt and through them against the wall. They tied them up with some sort of wizard handcuffs that felt like fire burning against their skin.

"Where is Potter?" One of the death eaters screamed.

"We don't know," Hermione said scolding at them.

"Fine if you won't tell us then we'll just send you through torture," The third death eater screamed.

"Now what shall we put you against?" The second death eater asked.

"How bout we send Potter's little girlfriend to a little volcano?" A death eater said.

Ginny was frightened she closed her eyes and waited for her demise. To her surprise they didn't grab her they grabbed Hermione instead. They dragged her and surrounded her.

"I'll do it; it will be my pleasure" Draco said appearing from the crowd.

"The mudblood is all yours," A death eater said.

Draco cast a spell on Hermione. She disappeared out of their sight.

"No!" Ron yelled. "You fucking bastard," Ron screamed spitting out blood.

He wanted to cry he wanted to break things he wanted to hit someone, his Hermione was gone. He never even got to kiss her.

"Don't worry Weasel;" using his pet name for him, "she is perfectly fine. Oh wait 3 2 1 oh now she isn't, she's dead," Draco said smiling. Ron closed his eyes and cried. Ginny kept staring at the spot where she disappeared.

_Meanwhile..._

"Where am I?"

**Author's note: I had decided to re-write this story because I'm trying to fix it and hopefully finish before this year is over. **


	2. Trust me

Hermione looked around the room with difficulty. It was dark. She tried to stand up, but she couldn't the handcuffs around her wrist were pulling her down. She had somehow managed to drag herself to the wall. She knelt against it and picked herself up. Hermione walked around the room but it wasn't very big. It seemed like a prison cell just without the bars Hermione tried to apparate, but each time she tried the handcuffs would burn through her flesh.

POP!

Hermione got startled and fell on her behind. She turned around to see who had just entered. She forced her vision until she heard a voice.

"Lumos," A man said.

Hermione turned and saw a death eater. She only hoped she could reach her wand or the death eater would just leave. The death eater took off his mask. Draco Malfoy was staring at her.

"Where did you send me?" Hermione asked.

Draco completely ignored her; he went up to her and knelt beside her. "Let go of me!" Hermione said shouting. Again he ignored her. He pulled out a knife (resembling Sirius') and put it close to the lock of the handcuffs. The handcuffs fell to the floor and made a clang sound echoing throughout the whole room. Hermione got up and stepped away from him.

She rubbed her wrists relieved she didn't have to deal with the handcuffs anymore. Draco got up and put the knife back into his robes. Hermione stuffed her hand in her pocket to reach her wand. Hermione pointed the wand at him very hastily.

"Put the wand down, I'm not going to hurt you," Draco said walking up to her.

"Yeah like I never heard that one before," Hermione said stepping forward so her wand was against the nape of Draco's neck.

"Trust me," Draco said very calmly. He put his hand to her wand and set it down gradually.

"What do you want from me?" Hermione asked trying to keep her voice level.

"I need your help," Draco said. He hoped that he would never have to say this. "I want the war to be over like you do, but I need your help to do that."

"You want the war to stop, right. Spreading violence and hatred is in your blood. You must be enjoying the thought of Muggle and Muggleborns dying."

"Mudblood," He said and Hermione flinched at the name. "The only reason I'm a death eater is because if I don't my mum will die."

"Whatever, your mum is probably a death eater too!"

"Fine have it your way! Good luck getting yourself out of here! You can apparate in, but you can't apparate out."

"Wait!"

"What now?" He said facing the wall hiding his grin.

Hermione thought; if she agreed to do this he would have to let her out of here. When he sets her free she will make a run for it. Yes this will be perfect he will never see this coming.

"I'll help," Hermione said.

"Really, well don't even try to run, I know what you were thinking," Draco said smirking at her.

"I won't," Hermione argued.

Draco sighed as well. He knew that she was still not telling him the truth. He did the only thing that came to his mind at the time. He picked up the handcuffs on the floor and tied one to his wrist and the other to Hermione.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Don't think I'm enjoying this," Draco said kind of disgusted by the idea.

"Well aren't you the one who tied us together!" Hermione yelled.

"It's only for a while until I know you are going to help. I guess your Weasel friends can help," Draco said thinking.

He headed to one of the walls and took out his wand. With a flick of it a door appeared. There was no knob on the door. Hermione looked at Draco as waiting for something to happen. He still had his wand up with his right hand. He picked up his left hand making Hermione pick up with her right. With his left hand he knocked three times fast, and then two times slow. He put the wand to the door and it swayed open. They entered a wide room that had many doors on the side. On Hermione's left there were stairs that seemed to last forever. Draco led Hermione up the stairs where they entered what seemed to be a great hall. Hermione stared at Draco's face. She wondered he always had that same furious look on his face.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"Where at my house," Draco said blankly. "C'mon this way we'll be able to apparate with the cuffs to the _**Weasley's**_ house," Draco said.

"Good... um were you lying about your mum dying?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at her then straight again. "No, I never wanted to do this actually. People expect me to be like my father, but I am nothing like him," Draco said still looking forward. Draco dragged Hermione outside. When they entered Hermione looked around; it looked like a fire was set around his house. There were ashes on the floor pieces and gargoyles all around.

"Ok you should apparate me over there I don't really know what it looks like," Draco said looking away from Hermione.

Hermione closed her eyes and in a second she was in the kitchen. Everything was destroyed the tables were turned over and the stairs had a gap between them.

"Can you let go of me now," Hermione said.

"Fine, but you better help," Draco said.

"I promise," Hermione said.

Draco looked at her straight in the eye to make sure she was telling the truth. He sighed and put his knife to the lock once more and again the handcuffs fell to the floor. Draco picked them up and put them in his robes. Hermione walked to the living room and saw Ron was on the floor his face cupped by his hands. Ginny was at the other side of the room in the same position as Ron. Hermione walked up to Ron leisurely and silently. She knelt in front of him.

"Hey Ron," Hermione said smiling. Ron looked up and smiled as well.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted. Ron hugged her tightly. Ginny looked up as well and smiled she ran to Hermione and hugged her too.

"I thought you were gone and Hermione I'm sorry for what I said," Ginny said. Their faces quickly faded as they saw Draco standing at the doorway. They quickly pulled out their wands pointing it at him. Draco pulled out his wand as well.

"What is he doing here?" Ron yelled.

"Guys don't he's going to help us and we're going to help him," Hermione said putting herself in the middle of them.

"Hermione are you serious he's the reason why we're not going to Hogwarts anymore!" Ron shouted.

"True but he's changed trust me," Hermione said.

"Prove it," Ginny said stepping in.

Hermione pulled a piece off the couch and told him to write his name on it. He did and looked at her as if she was insane. Hermione took out her wand and murmured something under her breath. She went up to Draco and looked at him.

"Are you going to betray us?" Hermione asked him.

"No I won't," Draco said.

"See he's changed if he hadn't the words _liar_ would have appeared on his forehead," Hermione said.

Ron and Ginny looked at Hermione still looking unsure. "What if he cast a counter jinx under his breath?" Ginny said defensively.

"Malfoy if we are going to convince people," She began. "And me," she murmured under her breath. "We'll have to do the unbreakable vow." She said holding out her hand.

"I'm not going to hold hands with you." She gave him a stern look that made him think twice. "Fine," he said locking their hands together while looking away and Ron came forward and placed his wand at their hands.

"Do you promise to help us?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," he said.

A red snake like spark emitted from Ron's wand and it circled Hermione's and Draco's hands. "Do you promise to cause no physical harm, or death?" Hermione asked. Another spark emitted.

Draco shifted uncomfortably and looked at their hands following the red snake. "I do," he said looking away. Ron looked at him still in disbelief.

"There it's done," Hermione said removing their hands.

Ginny soon walked around Draco observing every inch of him. She sighed and nodded her head. Ron cursed under his breath and Hermione gave him a furious look.

"Fine that doesn't mean I have to like you!" Ron shouted.

"I'll make sure it stays that way," Draco said sending daggers toward him.

"Where do we start now?" Ginny asked.

"We can stop the next the death eater attack I guess," Hermione said thinking.

"The question is how? We don't know where they are going to strike next," Ron said.

"No but someone does," Hermione said looking at Draco.

"What?" Draco asked.

"This is perfect, you can be a spy for us and occasionally you come with us to give information," Hermione said.

"Not to be a drag or anything but after a while they're going to figure it out," Draco said.

"Why don't you just quit being a death eater and help us finding the horcruxes," Hermione said.

"It's not that easy," Draco said showing his arm. "This mark stings each time the Dark Lord wants us and it's pretty hard to ignore."

"Can't you try, C'mon Malfoy this is the only way. You need to help us," Hermione said.

"I can't," Draco said. Then Malfoy felt a pain in his body. "It will cause harm toward everyone, including my mum." Draco said and the pain subsided.

"See Hermione how is he going to help us if he won't try?" Ron said.

"Let me talk to him," Hermione said.

Hermione walked up to him and grabbed his arm. She dragged him into the kitchen as he had done a moment ago. She pushed him against the wall so Ginny or Ron wouldn't see.

"What's your problem don't you want this madness to end," Hermione said. "You made a vow!"

"Of course I do. How would you or anyone understand this marking is painful it's just not going to end."

"If you want to help us; you need to ignore it, many death eaters have tried and succeeded."

"Fine!" He shouted that word was becoming his favorite word of the day. If I die don't let Weasel over there burry me."

Hermione gave a chuckle. "Don't worry he won't."

Hermione grabbed his arm again and took him to the destroyed living room. She sat him down with the others on the wooden floor. She sat beside him and took out her wand. She flicked it twice and a parchment appeared on the floor. She flicked her wand again and writing began to appear on the old parchment...

_List of Horcruxes..._

"Ok we need to find all the horcruxes so we can find Harry," Hermione said.

"The what?" Ginny asked.

"What if he all ready found some? We're just going to go on a wild goose chase," Ron said ignoring his sister.

"Isn't there a way you can communicate with Potty boy?" Draco said.

"Well..." Ron said.

"You don't mean to say you have been talking to him Ronald," Hermione said.

"Well I have, but by floo powder," Ron said quickly.

"Ronald you idiot the ministry is probably watching them!" Hermione yelled.

"Don't worry he said that the ministry isn't watching anything anymore!"

Hermione put her face to her forehead. She couldn't believe Ronald. She could have been talking to Harry all that time. She could have helped him instead of feeling useless watching from the sidelines. She felt like sending birds after him like she did a while back.

"Ok I'll talk to him tonight. That's if he shows up at all," Ron said.

Ron waited in his room nearly for three hours. Hermione turned over to the once clean glass window, and now partly shattered. Morning was coming and the night sky was fading. Hermione turned to look at Draco he kept fiddling with some ring. She went closer to him. He scooted over as if he knew she wanted to talk to him. Hermione sat down next to him on the floor. He gave an odd look at her and turned away.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," he said not really wanting to speak to the girl he had called mudblood these whole six and half years.

"It must be something," She said taking it from him.

"Give it back!" He yelled. He took it back in his hands. "It's a ring my mum gave me in my first year of Hogwarts. It's too small to wear now so I keep it in my pocket."

Hermione looked at the ring. It had snakes all around it. It had a gemstone in the center of it, moonstone she thought. The ring was actually quite beautiful even with the snakes circling around it.

"Guys I talked to him!" Ron said running down. He tripped over the gap completely forgetting it was there. Ginny picked him up by the shoulder.

"It took me a while to get it out of him but I got it!"

Hermione and Draco got up from the floor and dusted off the leftover dust and ashes. They walked up to Ron. Ron was still panting and rubbing his shoulder.

"Ok he's got Hufflepuff's cup, and the locket," Ron said.

"Brilliant let's start searching," Ginny said smiling.

"Wait Hermione got the list out of her back pocket and wrote down all the Horcruxes. She crossed out for the one's they had already gotten.

"Shouldn't we leave a note, so our mum and dad know where we went," Ginny asked.

"Don't bother those people weren't your parents. We captured them when we broke into Hogwarts," Draco said calmly.

"WHAT?" Ginny and Ron said in unison.

"So they weren't our parents' well that explains much," Ron said.

"Well where are they?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Draco said simply. Ron and Ginny looked at each other with worried stares signaling each other that their parents were safe. They prepared themselves to leave the house and start the quest. Ron and Draco were the first ones to finish. Soon Hermione and Ginny heard their screaming which made them clean up quicker. They headed down and began to decide where to head off too. As soon as the four decided they apparated away.


	3. Awkward

Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Ron were in Hogwarts if it was safe enough to hide the sorcerer stone why not a horcrux. Ever since they attacked Hogwarts all protective spells were taken off. They entered a dark dusty great hall. The four them emitted a glow from the tip of their wand.

"Where would be a place where no one would find something?" Ginny asked.

"How bout the chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked. "When Harry and I went down to the Chamber there was another hallway."

"Earth to Weasel, how are we going to get in there none of us speak Parseltongue," Draco said annoyed from his stupidity.

"Well maybe we can blow it up," Hermione said heading up the stairs to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione circled the sinks trying to find the snake carved on one of the faucets. When she found it she stepped back and took her wand at it. The rest did the same.

"On the count of three we cast Reducto," Hermione said. "One-two THREE REDUCTO!"

A flash of blue light hit the sink. Nothing happened to the sink. There wasn't even a dent. Hermione sighed frustrated that one of her ideas didn't work. She turned to Ginny she looked mad as well. Ron was pacing around the room trying to think. Hermione finally turned to Draco. He was staring at the sink they were trying to blast open. He was murmuring something under his breath.

"Guys c'mon we need to find another passageway," Ron said heading out the door. Ginny followed her brother, but Hermione and Draco stayed in their place.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Watch, you see that torch it's the only one that's lit, I think we have to turn it off," Draco said.

"Your right, we should cast Glacio on it, I think," Hermione said.

"Glacio!" Draco and Hermione said in unison.

Instead of the chamber opening a flight of staircases descending downward appeared. It was dark and you could hardly see any of the steps. Hermione stared at the stairs and looked at Malfoy.

"You can be very smart Malfoy," Hermione said grinning. "C'mon we should go look for Ron and Ginny."

As they headed outside the door the staircases disappeared. Hermione got frustrated again and bit her lip. She continued to walk. Draco followed Hermione outside. They headed right as Ron and Ginny had done a while back. They walked but there was no sign of them. "Where did those Weasels get to," Draco said.

"I don't know and please stop calling them weasels," Hermione said stopping in her tracks. She saw Ron lying motionless on the floor.

_Ron and Ginny were walking around to see if anything looked suspicious. Ginny was beginning to get tired so she stopped and kneeled against one of the walls. _

"_Ginny, c'mon hurry up, we need to find another passageway," Ron said scolding at his sister._

"_I'm to ti-" Ginny looked behind Ron. There was a strange white light glowing._

_She got off from the wall and started to walk forward. She put her hand against the light. It tingled her fingers When she took it out the tips of her fingers were dripping with blood. She cleaned off the blood from her shirt, but realized there was no cut._

"_Ron do you see the light?" Ginny asked._

"_What light?" Ron asked._

"_This light its right in front of you," Ginny said. _

_She felt something drag her. She looked at her feet and saw a burned hand that had flesh hanging from its fingertips dripping with blood. Ginny yelped at the sight of this. Apparently this was the only thing that Ron was able to see. He blasted the arm, but instead it bounced off the arm and hit him instead. Ron was knocked out on the floor. This time the whole body came out. It was a girl with long black hair with two horns coming out from the center of its head. Ginny took out her wand, but the demon through it across the room. The creature dragged Ginny into the light. The light vanished leaving Ron stunned on the stone floor. _

"RON!" Hermione yelled looking at him. She got his wrist looking for a pulse. She pointed her wand at him. "Finite," Hermione said.

Ron woke up from his sleep. He seemed to be dazed for a while until he realized where he was. He got up very quickly clutching the wall. He hit it with all his might. He started to cry.

"Ron where is Ginny?" Hermione asked looking around.

"It took her; it took her," Ron said.

"What took her? Ron you're not making any sense," Hermione said.

After a moment of silence Draco and Hermione knew what Ron was talking about. She closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to see Ron's expression. She felt a tingle across her skin. She opened her eyes and saw a white light. She walked up to it. The demon came out full body again heading toward Ron. Hermione took out her wand and stunned it. Draco did the same, but the spell backfired. It missed Draco just by an inch. Apparently women were the only ones who were able to hit it. Hermione stunned it again. It didn't do anything except make the demon mad.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione and another girl yelled. The demon yelled and ran back into the light. Ginny was thrown out of it.

She landed near the wall. She sat down rocking back and forth. Ron ran toward her hugging her. He felt her cold as ice maybe even colder. Hermione didn't look at Ginny she knew that she heard another person yell the same spell as her. She felt something tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw the expression she knew so well. The dreamy looking expression, it was Luna Lovegood. Behind Luna was Neville Longbottom. Neville smiled until he saw Ginny. He went up to her and sat beside her.

"We need to take her somewhere warm," Neville said looking scared.

Hermione saw Ginny was clutching something in her hand. Apparently Luna and Draco saw as well. It was something feathery and in the end was a point. Neville grabbed her waist.

"I'll meet you guys in the Leaky Cauldron with her;" Neville said apperating with her.

Everyone followed Neville. Pretty soon Ron and Luna were the only ones left in the hallway.

"Do you want me to take you to the Leaky Caldron?" Ron asked. Luna stood there silently staring at where the light once was. "I'll take that as a yes," Ron said. He grabbed Luna's waist and apparated away.

When they arrived they saw Ginny rapped in a quilt drinking butter beer next to a roaring fire. Ron let go of Luna unwillingly and sat next to his sister. Hermione walked up to Ginny. She asked if she could have whatever was in her hand like if she was a child. Ginny obeyed and gave it to her. As Hermione walked away Ginny fell asleep in Neville's lap. Hermione walked up to Luna.

"The thing that attacked Ginny was a Bicorn," Luna said.

"A what?" Hermione asked Luna.

"A Bicorn it's like a demon which eats human flesh. If the Bicorn doesn't eat it begins to eat its own flesh. It likes the color red so I guess that why it attacked Ron and Ginny," Luna said out of the blue like if it was some normal conversation you had every day.

"Well whatever it was Ginny must have stolen this from the demon," Hermione said.

"Isn't that Ravenclaw's Quill?" Luna asked.

"I think so," Hermione said looking at the quill. It was blue and before the tip it had two R's carved on it. The tip of the quill was blue so it seemed that you would be able to write in blue ink.

"Is it one of the horcruxes?" Luna asked.

"How do you know of the horcruxes?" Hermione asked.

Before Luna could answer Hermione felt a hot breath against the back of her neck. She turned and saw Draco.

"Everyone knows of the Horcruxes, Granger," Draco said. Hermione smiled at his comment. Draco was actually very smart if you took away all the years he had teased her.

"Guys" Ginny is getting better," Neville said.

Ginny woke up and stared at her surroundings. She saw everyone crowded around her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up straight.

"Ginny are you going to tell us what happened to you in the light?" Ron asked.

"Yeah um... the demon was trying to get me but I ran. I fell on some sort of dungeon and saw something shiny. I got it and the white light appeared again. I jumped in and it was freezing cold. There was snow and rain, but it wouldn't touch me. I started to faint until I saw you guys fighting with the demon. I tried to get out and that's when I fell outside," Ginny said quickly.

It took everyone a while to figure out what she had just said. The night passed and people were heading to sleep until Hermione and Draco were left alone in the room. Hermione drank her butter beer calmly taking a few sips every few minutes. Draco sat on the other side of the couch looking at his ring. Hermione looked at him. He had such complex features. Hermione bit her lip at the sight of him. Draco caught sight of her in the corner of his eye.

"Mudblood can you stop looking at me it's creepy?" Draco said.

"Only if you promise to stop calling me Mudblood," Hermione said in her usual determined voice.

"Nope... can you stop staring at me?" Draco said almost laughing.

"I wasn't staring at you I was studying you," Hermione said. She couldn't believe she was having fun at teasing him. Draco looked at her and cast a glimpse of her neck.

"What's that on your neck?" Draco said perfectly knowing what it was; he used to give them to Pansy all the time.

"It's nothing," Hermione said putting her hand to her neck.

"Whatever," Draco said looking back at his ring. It was silent for a while until Hermione broke it.

"Why are you always so mean to me?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I guess because people think I care about if someone's pureblood, half-blood, or you know...what. So I guess I just played along."

"I understand; it makes you feel powerful knowing your on top, but um... Malfoy you should stop it only brings you lower," Hermione said staring at Draco.

Draco smiled at her. He noticed she smiled to so he stood up right away.

"Well it's getting late and we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," Draco said rubbing the back of his neck.

Hermione put the butter beer on the counter that was quickly lifted heading toward the kitchen. Everyone had his or her own separate room except Luna and Ginny. (The Weasley's didn't have much money on them.) Hermione was in her room staring at the ceiling in the same position she was two nights ago. She hadn't slept in twenty-four hours, but she still couldn't fall asleep. She got up from bed heading toward the kitchen to get a cup of coffee when she realized wizards didn't have coffee. She stopped in front of Draco's room. She saw Draco couldn't sleep either. He had both his hands in the back of his neck and the bed sheets reached his upper chest. Draco noticed she was outside his door.

"You can come in Mudblood," Draco said.

Hermione entered the room all causally as if it were own room back at her house. Draco looked up at her and flung the sheets a bit. Hermione was first confused at what he was doing, but he answered the question.

"Sleep with me."

"What? I can't sleep with you," Hermione said getting up.

"Fine, stay awake all night. You know perfectly well if you sleep with me, you will fall asleep."

"Sleep, you mean just sleeping right." Hermione said.

"Of course, Granger, I would never _sleep _with you!" He retorted.

Hermione knew he was right she climbed into bed with him still unsure on what she was doing. Draco put his pillow in the center for both of them to use. Hermione wrapped herself in the sheets. She turned her back to Draco's and Draco did the same thing.

"No funny business," Hermione said in a firm tone.

"No funny business," Draco said repeated. Hermione still unsure turned her head to see Draco's neck. She turned back. Hermione fell asleep. Draco turned his head a little to see Hermione he saw Hermione's neck and bushy hair. He fell asleep.

The night went by smoothly. It was morning and Hermione opened her eyes. She felt something tug her waist. She turned her head to see Draco's face. She liked having Draco around her..._and what was she saying. This was DRACO she was talking about. _Hermione put her foot on the ground as she did so Draco tugged on her putting her back against his chest and his head on her shoulder. Hermione couldn't let anyone catch them like this. She poked him gently on the side, which made him, moan. He brought her closer to him intertwining his legs against hers and to top it off his private region toughing her behind. Hermione started to get frustrated she put one arm and put it on the back of his hair. When she got a good grip of it she pulled it hard. Draco awoke realizing the position he was in with Hermione.

He got up very quickly turning a bright red. Hermione caught side of his chest it was very muscular. Hermione didn't notice he slept without his shirt last night. Draco flung his arms over his chest looking around the room for a shirt. When he found one he put it on quickly ignoring the fact that he had put it inside out. Hermione turned away.

"I'm going to go back to my room," Hermione said nervously.

"Yeah I'll see you later," Draco said still confused on what happened.

Hermione headed to her room to see Ginny sitting on the corner of her bed. She raised an eyebrow with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I saw you sleeping with Draco," Ginny said calmly.


	4. I won't stop fighting

**Author's note: I will probably use little dots to show whom the people like and you fill them in. I will put their names in future chapters. **

Hermione stared at Ginny first confused. "I didn't 'sleep with him' I slept next to him," Hermione said putting her hands on her hips.

"Whatever, but I know the three signs when someone got shagged," Ginny said smiling and getting up to head to her room.

Hermione ignored the fact that Ginny knew. It wasn't like Draco and she actually did anything together last night. Hermione took a quick shower and put some clothes on. Hermione and Draco were the first ones out of their room. They headed to the main room of the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone was coming out a few minutes later. They grabbed a quick bite before heading off.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

Everyone nodded. This time they headed outside hoping if anything was there to help them to destroy the horcrux. They began to walk to Knockturn Alley. Everything was dark and dusty. It seemed that there were more people here than in Diagon Alley. Everyone headed to Borgin and Burkes since that was Voldermort's first job. As they were going to enter it a sign said it was closed.

"I guess not here," Neville said disappointed.

"C'mon guys let's just go inside," Ron said touching the doorknob. Ron flew back hitting a display that had shrunken head. Some of the heads moved and others fell, but were quickly levitated.

"Let's go, we need to find another place to look," Ginny said.

They all began to walk back to Diagon Alley. Neville ran into some tall guy with a cloak. Neville tripped and the man stood perfectly still. He looked around the others and saw Draco. He quickly took out his wand from under his robes.

"You boy are the traitor to Dark Lord!" The man screamed.

Everyone took out their wands and pointed it and the man. The man took off his wand from Draco and started pointing it at the teens.

"Your blood shall be a nice repayment!" He yelled.

"That voice, your Yaxley!" Draco said pointing lowering his wand. "Guys c'mon he's a death eater, but he's no threat," Draco said walking away. The rest did the same.

"No threat! You think I'm no threat! I'll show you what a threat I can be!" Yaxley yelled.

With a flick of his wand he conjured flames around all of them. All of them were trapped. The hooded figures around them took of their hoods and started facing them. Voldermort's death eaters were there, Bellatrix, Alecto, Amycus, Dolohov, Goyle, and Jugson were surrounding them all of them were pointing their wands at them.

"STU-" the teens yelled but were caught off by the death eaters.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" The death eaters yelled. The teen's wands flew out of their hands and into the fire. The wands burst into flames and soon turned to black ashes. It was a trap they knew they would be there.

"Oh look we have ourselves Potter's little friends!" Bellatrix squealed holding her wand like a gun at Hermione.

"Let's kill them!" Yaxley said in an eager tone.

"Yes the Dark Lord will be pleased to see a traitor and Potter's friends die!" Alecto screamed pointing her wand at Luna.

"No!" Bellatrix yelled.

"No!" The rest of the Death eaters retorted to Bellatrix.

"No," she repeated. "We are going to use them as bait to lure Potter into our hands. Then we capture Potter when he is least expecting it."

With a flick of her wand the teens were tied up. They heard a faint pop and Dolohov's scream. He fell into the flames and was getting burned severely. Unable to apparate without his wand his skin was falling off. In a matter of seconds he was pure ruble. There was another pop again. The cuffs fell from the teens and the flames were gone. The Death Eaters still pointing their wands at them confused on what was happening.

Luna and Neville took quick action at this point. Luna punched Alecto hard in the stomach making her drop her wand. Neville punched Amycus in the face, which made Amycus bleed. They took Alecto and Amycus' wands that were paying less attention to them. Luna and Neville cast stunning spells and Jugson and Yaxley. One hit Yaxley straight in the face from Luna. Jugson dogged Neville's stunning spell. He sent a killing curse, which missed Neville by an inch. Draco got up and took Yaxley's wand while he was unconscious. He sent a stunning spell toward Jugson, which hit him in the chest. Ron grabbed Jugson's wand. Pretty soon everyone was in the fight. Ron and Luna sent stunning spells toward Goyle. Luna's spell hit him in the back while Ron's spell hit him in the face.

"Nice shot!" Ron said toward Luna.

Luna ignored him while sending another spell toward Yaxley whom was revived by Bellatrix. Ginny saw Goyle's wand attached to his hand she ripped it out of his hand and soon began joining the battle.

Hermione who was dogging killing spells and cruciatus curses from Bellatrix's wand. Bellatrix was getting frustrated she sent a Leg Locker Curse toward Hermione. Hermione tumbled to the ground.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix yelled. Hermione screamed in agonizing pain.

"No," Harry whispered from under his cloak. He took off his invisibility cloak and pointed his wand at Bellatrix. Hermione was still screaming from the cruciatus curse. Bellatrix was laughing at her pain.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled instead of Harry. Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand and into Hermione's. Harry stood opened mouthed from what Draco had just done.

"Finite" Hermione said while pointing her wand at her legs. She lifted herself up. Some of the death eaters took a run for it except Bellatrix. She was cornered by the teens. She stood there smiling and licking her lower lip.

"What are you going to do kill me? I doubt any of you have the courage to do so." She said

They heard a loud boom and all of them turned. When they turned back to Bellatrix she was gone. Hermione put Bellatrix's wand in her robes and smiled toward Harry. She ran to him knocking him down on the floor. She quickly picked herself up forgetting the people who were around them.

"It was you, who pushed Dolohov," Hermione said.

"Yeah I can't believe you are here especially with him," Harry said.

"Shut up Potter," Draco yelled toward Harry.

"You don't tell me to shut up Malfoy!" Harry yelled ready to pound on him.

Hermione put herself in between them and put both hands on Harry's chest to ease him back. Draco and Harry sent dirty looks at each other. Once Harry backed off Hermione let go of him. Still sending dirty looks at him he turned away only to greet the others.

"Hermione, Ron I told you not to get involved," Harry said to them.

"It's kind of hard to avoid the war when it happens straight in your house," Ron said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh I see well I guess-," Harry said starting to get bemused. He saw the quill in Hermione's hair to hold up her bun. Hermione saw Harry's eyes fixed on the quill.

"I didn't know where else to put it," Hermione said shrugging.

"Where did you find it?" Harry asked.

"Harry before you get excited we're not even sure it's the real thing it might be a fake like the locket-Harry no don't grab it," Hermione screamed.

It was too late. Harry's hand was already on fire. He yelled in pain. Hermione took out Bellatrix's wand. She pointed it at his hand.

"Aguamenti!" Hermione yelled. Hermione took care of his burns with another spell.

Hermione took off the protective spells and grabbed it with her hand. She gave it to Harry. Harry carefully examined. He grabbed a piece of parchment from under his robes. He began to write with it. It began to write by itself.

_My name is Tom Riddle what is yours? _

"Yeah it's a horcrux," Harry said grabbing it once again. He took out a jar and engorged it with his wand. In the jar there were fires. He opened a crack as not to let the flames out. He dumped the quill in there and took out a few minutes later it was dripping with blood and screaming. The quill was dead. The horcrux was dead.

"Great now we only need one more," Luna said in her dreamy tone.

"Yeah one more," Harry said in an unsure tone. "Wait how do you know of the horcruxes? You didn't tell them did you?" Harry asked.

"Well I overheard you talking in the Gryffindor Common Room a few months ago," Neville said.

"I heard Ron talking about it with Hermione," Ginny said. All faces went to Luna.

"Well it's pretty obvious that he has horcruxes. I figured that out in the end of our fifth year. When you told Vold-" Luna was cut off by Harry.

"Don't say his name its Tabooed," Harry said to everyone.

"Well when you told you know who that he couldn't love. I did research and sometimes that happens when you have a horcrux," Luna finished.

"That was pretty smart of you," Ron complimented Luna. Luna smiled toward Ronald.

"Well what about Malfoy?" Harry asked angrily.

"I heard _you know who _talking it to us and protect them at all cost," Draco said.

Harry and Draco were sending daggers again. Hermione sighed. Boys are so immature. She grabbed the quill and put it back in her hair.

"Now that Harry is with us we can't stay in the Leaky Cauldron," Hermione said.

"Then where do we stay?" Neville asked.

"Well I have a tent we can use" Harry said.

"Perfect we'll sleep in the tent," Hermione said getting up.

They apparated into a forest. They headed deeper into it so no one would find them. Harry soon began sending protective spells in a perfect circle around them. While Hermione and Luna were casting some around the tent. They entered it. They entered through the living room first. It was pretty small only fit for three people. Across the living room there was the kitchen. Beside the kitchen was a bedroom and beside the living room was another room.

"So girls I guess you can take the left side we'll take the right," Harry said heading toward his room.

Hermione and Ginny entered their room that had a bunk bed and a single bed pressed against the sidewall. Hermione took the single bed since she didn't really want the bunk bed.

"Call top bunk!" Ginny said running to the stairs.

Ginny saw Luna already perched on the top bunk. So Ginny sat on the bottom bunk. She never really complained even though she wanted the top one. Come to think of it she wasn't sure what she wanted. She sighed and lay in the bed starting to fall asleep. Luna started to fall asleep too. Hermione still awake sat herself in and upright possession pressing her head against the wall.

Neville, Ron, Draco and Harry had a bunk bed and two single beds. Ron took the top bunk and soon fell asleep mumbling once in a while. Neville took the bottom one and fell asleep. Harry took the bed pressed against the back wall. Draco took the one against the sidewall.

Harry couldn't sleep. He kept thinking to himself. How he could bring them into this? They could've gotten hurt or worse? He stopped at that lost thought he didn't want to even think about it. His mind kept telling him that he actually wanted her there. He started to argue with himself. _You know you wanted her there. _**No I don't she could get killed in the war. **_But she won't she's really tough for witch. I don't know what I would do without her. I love her. I love..._

Draco unable to sleep as well sat himself in an upright position pressing his head against the wall. He heard faint murmurs from the girls' side. He heard Hermione's talking. He pressed in closer to listen.

"Do I love...or do I love...," Hermione said.

"Hermione is that you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah it's me, can't sleep again?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's hard maybe you can come over here?" Draco asked her.

Harry opened his eyes at the last comment. He moved to the edge of the bed so he could here better on what they were talking about.

Hermione didn't answer. Draco felt a bit disappointed he still had his head against the wall until he heard a faint cough against the door. It was Hermione. She was wearing some sweat pants and a worn out t-shirt. Her hair just a mess since she had let it down.

She smiled and began tiptoeing toward him. Draco couldn't help but smile. Hermione lay next to him. This time she let him wrap his arm around her stomach. They fell asleep together.

Harry wasn't able to see clearly, but it felt like he could. He could see them wrapped around each other. He felt like getting up and pulling Hermione off Draco, but he didn't want to ruin her happiness after all she fell asleep. He shifted his body facing the wall. He moved as close to it as possible so he wouldn't be able to see them. He fell asleep with agony.

Hermione woke up she was expecting for Draco to tug at her waist but he didn't. She turned around he was facing the wall. She sighed and got up from bed and headed to her own room. She hopped this time Ginny didn't catch her. Draco turned around. He lifted his arm to bring Hermione closer to him when he noticed she wasn't there. He got and headed to the living room and peaked a bit. She was lying asleep gripping her pillow. Was it a dream or did she leave? Draco looked at his watch it was pretty early. He got up and looked out the tent.

Harry heard noise and grabbed his wand and glasses. He headed outside he saw Malfoy sitting down in the leafy orange grass. He still held his wand clutched tightly in his hand. Harry heard him talking to himself.

"Should I or not?" Draco asked himself.

"I hate to do this but...Voldermort," Draco said out loud.

Harry ran to Draco and grabbed both of his shoulders so he would turn around. He soon let go when he saw Draco giving him daggers. Harry stepped back from him. Harry shook his head and headed toward the girl's room first. Harry went to Hermione and shook her bed. Then he went Ginny then Luna's. They woke up and got a bit startled that Harry was there.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked getting up.

"Just get dressed and get ready to fight!" Harry yelled heading toward the guy's room.

"What prepare to fight?" Ginny said pulling on some jeans.

"Just do what he says," Luna said already dressed and grabbing her wand.

Harry shook their bed. When they saw Harry's expression they knew what they had to do. Everyone was outside pointing his or her wands at thin air.

"They'll be here any second!" Harry yelled.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione said almost scared at first.

"Him" Harry said pointing his wand at Draco. "I told everyone and made it clear that Riddle's name is tabooed. But there he goes saying it out loud that worthless piece of-"

There were many popping noises and men in hooded cloaks appeared before their eyes.

**Author's note: I got some ideas from the Deathly Hallows, but I didn't really copy them. We'll see what happens next chapter. Please review!**


	5. Author's note

**Author's note:** I am sorry to say I will not be able to work on this story it's not in my heart anymore. If anyone wishes to continue it email me on my profile page and send me your ideas. I will gladly post your chapters on my story and give you full credit for them! Sorry for the people who liked it so much.


End file.
